


miles adrift, inches apart

by kavsdick



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavsdick/pseuds/kavsdick
Summary: Neil walks away.(Spoilers, naturally.)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	miles adrift, inches apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics from UNKLE's Broken.
> 
> I posted this on Twitter but didn't want it to disappear into the ether, et voila. The Protagonist is the "[...]" in here because I like to imagine the tape is all scratched when you hear his name played back.

_ Friend, _ Neil peppers it a little like an insult— a lot like an inside joke. He promised [...] he'd walk away without incident, promised he wouldn't "make a production of it," but hopefully he'll be forgiven a touch of artistry. Neil knows there's a particular smile in this future he's walking out of, [...] will let it slip when he's reminded of this week-two-weeks and his Neil is overlaid like a film negative on the Neil boarding the helicopter. Forward, reverse, and Neil's heart hammers in time to the beat of the rotors, his blood screaming to turn around, to  _ stay. _ But promises, and miles, and time to go before he can even dream of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> to RT, if you fancy: https://twitter.com/nofwendsatdusk/status/1312018290936553472?s=19
> 
> I figure this work will become the drop zone for all of my TENET stuff, I can't imagine I'll write something of any significant length because haha, what is time?! I'll update the description as we go.


End file.
